Happy Birthday Buck!
by wafflewolves
Summary: It's August 20th meaning it's Buck's birthday! What happens to Buck after the team plays a huge joke on him? Warning: Slash


**Author's Note: Buck's the birthday boy today! Enjoy and make sure to vote for the poll in my profile. There is slash for this as I combined the poll demands for smut and operator birthdays.**

At 36 years old, Buck wasn't sure if being drenched in maple syrup was a punishment, act of fun, creation of a laughing stock, or even all of the above. There wasn't any comfort zone until yours truly, Bandit decided to engage himself into the painstakingly lengthy and difficult process of cleaning Buck up. There was an extreme irony in the fact that a king was being treated like a king by king (remember they're both Leos) and the situation clearly was a surprise to many. Bandit dared to use titles such as "my lord" and "your majesty" which slightly made Buck feel better but made him suspicious. Bandit was no pervert but did seem to have a thing for guys and he now found a great excuse to touch Buck all over. It was fair to say Buck was naked if not completely as he was only in his underwear. Bandit noticed the man was wearing mid lengths which still was apart of the spandex category. The nine inch inseam reached right above the Canadian's knees which fended off the maple syrup that would've been at his thighs. Buck wasn't a hairy man in terms of body hair as the main prize was the hair on his head and nothing more. It made the cleaning job easier for Bandit as the two went through entire rolls of paper towels and a few buckets of water. As a former prankster, Bandit had a good laugh when Smoke dared to drench the man right after he woke up. It was an evil thing but Bandit had a good side, one good enough to help his dear Canadian friend which also told him: don't let him be another Cedrick. Cedrick and several other GSG9 members had the priceless qualifications to join Team Rainbow along with Caveira and Capitão from BOPE.

"I still can't believe you're doing this to me Dominic," said Buck.

"Consider it a good deed," replied the German.

"I do. I have an urge to reward you but I'm just not sure how to."

"I don't think a 42 year old requires rewards but you are the boss, it's your birthday."

"I don't care if you're 42 Dominic, I owe you one. You're the only one willing to clean me up and who's actually doing it. It means something you know." Bandit propped his head on the Canadian's shoulder and looked at the bright blue spandex and could've sworn he saw something move.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been grinding my legs against your ass the whole time." Buck's hands immediately covered the spot at his thighs that Bandit was referring to.

"There was always something about you Dominic."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you really a ladies' man Dominic?"

"You're questioning my sexuality now when you're the one with a very angry erection that's begging for attention." Bandit touched the hard length that he found instantly.

"Don't touch it!" said Buck with a good slap on Bandit's hand.

"You said I wasn't a ladies' man so what do have to lose?"

"I didn't meant it that way damn it!" Bandit watched the breathing pattern as Buck was getting angrier by the moment.

"Take a deep breath and relax Seby." The Canadian was confused at first but realized Bandit created a nickname for him.

"So I'm Seby now?"

"Well you're not German enough to be called Bastian so yes you are."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm taking a shower."

"But you're not covered in anything or dirty."

"Well I'm taking one because helping you threw my morning shower back from normal time."

"Sorry Dominic."

"There's nothing to be sorry about from what I can tell."

"You need a shower too Sebastien so I might as well give you one, consider it a favor."

"Wait what?"

"Oh come on, it'll be heavenly?"

"Heavenly?"

"Perhaps lovely will suit it for now. Let's get in there birthday boy." Bandit dragged the Canadian by the collar and put him against the wall in the driest stall. Buck watched as Bandit slowly took off each layer he wore and tossed it aside. The man with quite a few tattoos stood in his trunks. A tattoo of the German eagle was clear on his chest while his left arm was covered in black ink patterns and quite a few stars. While his abdomen was clear, his backside sported the German flag and below it was the Prussian flag which he had since he was born in Berlin, the capital of both countries. The GSG9 logo was on his right shoulder along with the BPOL logo which was directly underneath followed by the BGS logo. There was a black and grey arrow on the left side of his forehead. His right forearm had what would be the sheath of knife and the hilt. The Brandenburg flag was on his left bicep. There didn't seem to be any tattoos on his legs which generally speaking made sense for a guy who barely wears shorts.

"I can't tell if you're the heaven part."

"Oh please, I only spent so much time in those shops. Anyway, you do use conditioner right?"

"After shampoo of course."

"I thought so." Buck was about to turn on the water until the powerful grip of Bandit stopped him.

"Hold on your majesty, I'm not ready just yet." Such a statement forced them to role play, literally.

"You should be punished servant for your extremely slow speed."

"I believe I'm a Prince."

"You wish you were. Now give this nobleman what he wants."

"Oh I will my lord, I will." Bandit forced the "higher ranking man" to sit down on the tiled floor of the shower. Bandit turned on the water which was nice and warm as Buck felt his hair and skin start getting wet. Bandit's hand went through the strands of hair and when it was fully wet, his other hand made the shampoo into a lather away from the water. He put it on the Canadian's beard as well for the fun of a "why not?" factor. Bandit jerked the man's head back into the raining water and washed his head clean of the shampoo. Bandit felt like there wasn't a reason to soak his trunks and took them off while Buck wasn't looking. He then put conditioner and rubbed it all over the head of brown hair and let it stay for now. Buck still didn't notice that Bandit was completely naked but soon would get a hint. There wouldn't be a point in taking the shower if Buck's entire body wasn't washed. Bandit generously put soap onto the Quebec native going from shoulders down to the waist. Bandit covered the man's eyes with a hand and gave him a kiss as he struggled to pull off the mid lengths that Buck wore. Buck helped him taken them off and kicked out of them when it pooled by his ankles.

"It was going to happen eventually right?" Bandit put soap onto the man's legs until he reached the ankles.

"Oh there's more my dear birthday boy." The conditioner was in Buck's hair for well over a minute and Bandit slid the man back into the water and washed all the soap off and did the underarms as well. Buck felt Bandit's growing erection pressing against his butt and sticking out underneath his own. A quick calculation told him they were both the same side. It made him think that his awesome French Canadian heritage gave him the ability to be the same size as the massive German who clearly had a thicker dick but equal in length.

"Do it Dominic, I can't wait any longer now that you've provoked me."

"Don't you mean seduced?"

"Both. Anyway you're good at it."

"Well if you're curious, I've fucked boys before and I've got the same treatment back, not from all of them of course."

"It's hard for me to imagine you on the receiving end."

"I was first on the receiving end when one day my brother Cedrick and I were as bored as hell so we literally did nothing that day except fuck. At the time, he was the stronger one."

"Incest. Well isn't that interesting."

"Well he started it so don't blame me for incest."

"I believe you and your tattoos." Bandit rewarded the statement with a kiss.

"Thanks Sebastien."

"I'll be thankful if you fuck me already."

"Begging already? You'll be begging when my dick is motionless inside of you. Now if you don't mind, I believe this is the part where your French Canadian saliva goes all over my prize so that you can be fucked." Buck complied and got on his knees and sucked Bandit's erection which felt like it was still growing larger or perhaps it was side to side movement. Buck fingered Bandit intentionally with his middle finger and caused the German to moan a bit louder. Bandit then took control of the man's head and forced him to swallow every bit of his mouth filling climax.

"Fuck yes Sebastien, that was excellent."

"I think the fingering helped a lot."

"I'm guessing you don't want that tight ass of yours to be fingered."

"Fuck me Dominic, I need you. Fuck me harder than you fuck Monika."

"You're a boy Sebastien, of course I will." Buck was positioned against the wall the way Bandit wanted him to be as the German quickly forced his entire dick inside of Buck. Buck had clearly not been fucked before and emitted loud unmanly screams rather than moans of pleasure. It also made sense due to Bandit's massive size. Bandit already felt himself shoot another load and filled Buck. The shower was off now to prevent it mixing with their climaxes. Buck ejaculated hard and long as Bandit's face was literally covered in his fluids. Buck begged for more as he got used to the feeling of Bandit after his first climax. They switched positions several times until their torsos were no longer covered in water but the other's goodness of their prostates. Bandit vigorously fucked the birthday boy for a couple hours in which he didn't know he was giving the team time for the party setup. Bandit sat breathing hard as he was out of energy while Buck pleasured him and made him climax several more times. Their level of energy made them resort to kissing. Buck took the honors of licking Bandit clean until the German's muscular body was no longer covered. Buck's resting head rolled down the 10 pack and stopped at Bandit's erection he teased by tongue. Bandit began fingering himself and fondled with Buck's hair. "It's your turn now birthday boy," said Bandit somewhat sleepily.

"Since you're older you won't have to suck." Buck immediately forced his dick inside of Bandit and moving the German's finger away. Buck seemed lively with energy but after a set of climactic thrusts, he was tired once again. Bandit heard a strong vibration was coming from his skinny jeans and instantly knew it was his phone. The caller ID showed that it was Monika.

"Hey sexy," said IQ.

"What's up Monika?"

"Is Sebastien listening?"

"No, go ahead."

"We have the party ready Dominic, you can bring back Sebastien now wherever you guys are. Elias worked so hard on the food, I hope he'll enjoy it."

"I'll fuck him."

"Wait what?" Bandit slapped himself, he couldn't believe what he just said.

"No, that's not what I meant Monika."

"Have you been drinking my dear Dominic?" Bandit decided to go with it. IQ's insane instincts caused her to think in such a manner.

"Yeah Monika I have, I'm sorry."

"What did you drink?" Bandit came up with a perfect answer.

"Maple syrup."

 **Author's Note: I intentionally did a smut birthday since my polls demanded me to. Remeber, this is one event on Buck's birthday.**


End file.
